Lost and Gone
by Kazumi-Uchiha-567
Summary: A girl from a normal simple life is stolen off her street and thrown into a world where pain, death and sins push their way into her new life.Follow the young girl as she tries to escape Father and the sins. OCxRoy EdxWin OCxEnvy slight rape/violence
1. The New beginning of the End

I sat there my shirt torn into shreds and my hair matted and tangled, my wrists bruised and swollen from where the rope was early. My lower body throbbed and small bits of colored cloth laid around my legs, the cloth which use to be my colorful purple jeans that were torn off and shredded. My dry lips tasted like salt from the tears that poured down my face a time ago. My eyes were as red as the dry blood that lay beneath my fingernails from clawing at the skin of my kidnapper. My eyes stared at the cold wet floor I laid upon; my body had no effort to pull itself together to use my body heat to warm the rest of me. As I sat in the darkness of my cell, memories of my simple life flashed in my head like a film. Once they reached the moment when I was stolen off the street and taken to a world I knew only existed in my books and TV shows. I knew I was never going to see any more daylight and never have a family. As my memory came to the recent day I realized I'm never going to leave this place.

* * *

~The New beginning of the end~

Listening to the silence around, made me question if this strange place was a dream or if this place was death. My brain failed to tell me if were night or day; the only thing that told me the time of day was when I got fed. I got fed twice in the morning and in the evening, but the portions barely fed a small dog. My ribs stuck out of my pale and weak skin and my arms and legs looked like sticks. My entire body was covered in bruises and burns that was given to me about 3 times a day. And right now it was about the time I got what they thought was fun. I looked up as the bolt on the cell door slide open, and the door swung open with force and a black figure stood in the door way. I stared at the tall man with long, green hair and purple eyes as he walked in with a smirk spread across his thin face. He was known as a homunculus called Envy.

"Father wants to see you useless human." The man's smooth and strange voice said. "And if you try to escape I will make sure you pay for it in a punishment."

I just stared at him; and nodded ever so slowly then slowly pulled my legs close to me so I could slide my self up the wall to stand. I felt the Envy's purple cat-like eyes watched me as I stood up slowly and then looked him. He just rolled his eyes and walked out, I followed him making sure I was just the right amount of space away from him or I would be punished later. The walk to this man, Father consisted of a long, endless hallway then a turn to your right, through a set of doors, down the stairs and into the middle of the huge room. As I approached the chair that held this man known as Father, Envy stopped and shoved me in front of him. I stumbled and fell on to my knees then gasped as Envy grabs a wad of my dirty hair and pulled my head back. He pulled it back so I was looking up right into Father's face, which examined me as if I was a bug under a microscope. His cold eyes just glared at me as if I was a snake going to kill him; I moved my head trying to look away but I got a sharp pain that traveled through my hair from Envy pulling my head back toward Father's.

"Turn her around and pull off her shirt, she will be a great host for the stone." Father said stepping back

"S-Stone?" I barely shouted in my raspy voice.

Envy grinned and picked me up then threw me to the ground so my face was almost on the floor. I gasped as I felt my shirt being pulled off me so easily as if was old paper being torn in half. My eyes widen as I heard the sound of a blade being open behide me; Envy's small chuckles turned into loud snickers. Right then I felt the cold sting of the blade dig into my perfectly unmarked skin. I let out a small scream as I felt then blade drag down my entire back; more tears flowed from my swollen eyes. The warm liquid flowed from the cuts that were be craved into my back, the pain made me black out several times.

Envy's laughs rang through my ears as I sat through this pain, but as quickly as the pain started it ended. Tears continued to flow like the warm blood did off my back and on the floor beneath me. Pain still went through my body but once I felt a hand on my back the pain suddenly disappeared and my body just decided it was time drift into the darkness of my consciousness.

End of Chapter 1


	2. New Pain and New place

I opened my eyes to see the same large room I passed out in around me, the pain I felt early was gone. I slowly shifted my eyes down to see bandages wrapped around my chest and back, the blood from early clanged to the cloth for dear life. I looked up to see Father's chair to my right with him in it. I watched him sit there, reading a book about alchemy. I looked around to see the room empty, as I moved my legs toward me a sharp pain shot through my body.

"I wouldn't do that, human. You're body is still in a very fragile state." Father said not even glancing at me.

I looked up at him, then down at my ankle that was chained to his chair; so any movement I made was sent through his chair. I just stared my ankle blankly, trying to block out the though I was going to be raped or punished again. As that thought crawling to my mind the sound of the double doors being open made me, look over toward them. I watched as a short, fat man walked in with a tall bulky suit of amour following behide him. My eyes widen slightly as I stared at the suit of amour following the fat one; seeing him here only meant that the new creation of Greed was going to happen.

"Father! The Sacrifice! I bought the Sacrifice!" The Fat one known as Gluttony shouted, waving his arms like a little child.

"Oh No! I'm not ready to face him yet…" the suit of amour shouted

Father got up and walked toward the stairs and walked down them and stopped mid-way on one.

"Who is it?" Father's voice rang out.

I gasped suddenly as a shot of pain traveled through me again, then repeated again. I screamed in pain then started to black out and travel into darkness again.

~Later~

I awoke to the soft sound of water pounding against a body, which was strange to hear in my cell. Though when I opened my eyes I was surrounded by metal and in front of me was a small girl dressed in pink and had her hair all fancy. She was breathing very badly and I could tell she was hurt almost as bad as me.

"So My body is at the gate brother?" A voice above me said.

"Yeah it is Al but you said "I wasn't his soul so I couldn't take you." Another voice said.

I gasped and looked up and noticed blood written on the neck part of the amour and then the strange girl.

"I'm in A's amour." I said

"Oh you're awake "Al's voice said

"Al what was that?" Al's older brother Ed said.

"One of the girls that were hurt and I picked up at that place." Al said

"THERE ARE GIRLS IN THERE! " Ed shouted

A door being opened with force rang through the room and as footsteps walked in heavily.

"WHAT IS TAKING SO-…." Another voice shouted then stopped mid-sentence.

My eyes widen as I recognized that voice to be Envy's voice and my mind quickly recalled that part when Envy walks into the shower and Ed has no pants on. My face turned red at the though then as I shifted ever so slightly. The same familiar shot of pain ran through my body and held back my screams to make sure Envy didn't know I was in Al. Holding back the pain made me black out once more as I drifted into the known but yet strange darkness.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Faces and Transmutation

When I came out the darkness I was laying on a couch with a rag on my forehead. My eyes scanned the area around me, books trash and stuff was stuffed in the every part of the room. I looked over by the door to see 2 black figures there, facing each other as if they were talking. After a small moment the sounds of their voices drifted over to my ears across the room.

"She needs to stay here for a bit but the medicine I gave her should probably stop the pain she is in but I'm worried about the scar on her back." A strange man's voice said.

"She was chained to the man named Father's chair, when I found her." Another voice said worried, I recognized it be Alphonse's voice.

"Chained to a chair? Wait was she a prisoner?" The strange voice questioned.

"I believe so but she looked like she was tortured and she was bleeding pretty badly." Al said

I looked over and sat up slowly, and then gasped as a pain shot through my back. The strange man looked over and scowled at me. He glared at me through his round glass and grinded his teeth against the cigarette he had stuck between his teeth. His face was rough and he looked like he hasn't shaved in the past few days. I looked at the man and tried to remember who he was and what part of the series he played. I was pushed out of my thought as he walks over and stood over me just glaring.

"What do you think you are doing? Patients should be sleeping quietly in there beds." He said harshly.

I looked at him shocked then slid down back into the couch, never taking my eyes off him hoping he would look away. I was scared for some reason, even though I was a "patient" I felt scared. The clanging of amour moved over to the couch quickly as I saw Al come into view.

"Doctor! I think you are scaring her. If she was held as a prisoner she is probably scared for her life." Al said standing in front of the man who was a doctor.

I looked at Al, then blushed as my stomach rumbled over the sound of the silence between the three of us. The Doctor sighed and run a hand through his hair, then turned and walked toward a doorway across from the couch.

"Stay in bed and I'll get you food. Though…" The doctor said as he stopped then looked at me." If you get you I will make sure you don't get up again."

With that comment he went into the kitchen, I watched then looked down as tears flowed from my swollen eyes once more that day. I heard Al gasps over my sobs and gently place his large metal hand my shoulder. I continued to sob, and gasps as I felt the cuts on my back reopen and the blood flow through the newly bandages that was wrapped around my chest and back.

"Oh Please don't cry. Y-You're safe now." Al said trying to clam me down from my panic attack.

I just looked up at him tears running down my bruised and sore face; even though he couldn't smile those glowing eyes of his seem to glow with a small smile. A smile telling me I was safe and I won't be hurt again, knowing that I softly smiled back at the suit of amour.

"T-Thank Y-You" I said roughly trying to get all the words out correctly

" You're welcome." Al said softly. " I'm Alphonse Elric, I was the one who got you out of that place."

I looked down and smiled softly and weakly, as my face got wet with the more tears running down my cheeks. I felt Al's eyes watch me as I slowly wiped my red eyes then look at the red blood seeping through the bandage on my upper body. I looked up at Al, and the moment ours eyes met there was a knock on the door of the house.

"Ugh another one." The doctor said grumbling as he walked out of the kitchen with a bowl filled with something.

He walked over to the door and opened it with his other hand then frowned slightly at the guest at the door.

"What do you want Mustang?" The doctor said opening the door.

My eyes widen as I looked over at the door to watch this tall, black-hair, dark-eyed, man walk into this dirty house. The man had his hands stuffed in his pockets and smirks softly at the doctor. The smirk I knew so well, the smirk I hoped to see once I appeared here. He was Roy Mustang, The Flame Alchemist.

"I came to see how you are holding up with that girl Lan-Fan." Mustang said, looking around the living room. I stared at him as his dark eyes scanned the room then fall upon me then Al then the Doctor.

"I didn't know you took in more people." Mustang asked raising his eyebrow.

"Hpm! I didn't! He…" The doctor said pointing at Al "He brings them in as if they are stray cats and dogs." Al sighed at the comment caused he knew it was true but he is a softy.

"Hmm… Who is the girl? And why does she look so … bad?" Mustang asked glancing at me.

"I-I w-was s-stole o-o-ff my st-r-reet and t-thrown i-in t-this w-world." I managed to get out quickly, looking down at my weak arms.

"This world?" Mustang asked looking at the doctor who just shrugged his shoulder at the colonel.

"Are you saying there is another world?" Al asked looking at me.

I nodded slowly then held onto my side as a pain run down it to my leg and c my lower body to in pain. The doctor groaned and shoves the bowl of stuff into the hand of Mustang who wasn't paying attention at all.

"Your damn wounds opened up again" The doctor said with a groan as we made he way

I looked at him then as he pulled my hand away from the blood cloth slowly as he bend down and started to unwrap the blood cloth. I blushed and looked at the doctor shocked; my face was almost as red as the blood that flowed from my back.

"? WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE HELL DOING?" Mustang shouted, his face as red as mine.

"I'm changing her bandages, now go get me some new ones." Dr. Knox grumbled looking at Mustang.

I watched as mustang sighed and stomped into the other room like a small child would and go look for the bandage that would stop the flow of the warm liquid down my back. Dr. Knox grumbled as he pulled off the last bit of the red bandages then threw them down on the ground. I looked down to see that my chest was wrapped more bandages so I wouldn't be exposed, and I let of a sigh. Mustang walked out and tossed the bandages to Dr. Knox then looked at me and then walked over to see why my back was bleeding. I heard him gasp and footsteps stumble back a few feet away.

"WHAT IS THAT DOING THERE?" Mustang shouted

"I asked the same thing…" Dr. Knox said pulling the bandages out to wrap around my bleeding back.

" W-What d-di he c-crave i-in t-to m-me?" I said softly looking at Dr. Knox, who glanced up at Mustang.

" He craved…a transmutation circle for human transmutation on our back."


	4. New home and a gun

As I walked into to the empty but simple living room of Roy Mustang, I felt his eyes on my scarred back and him grumbling about being stuck with me. I looked down, biting my lip; I was becoming a burden to the people around me. I was fragile like a broken doll like a small child won't want anymore, I was useless.

"Come on let's get you set up into the bedroom." Mustang said as he walked in behide me carrying a bag full of bandages and medicines for me.

"W-Where are you going to sleep? " I asked looking back at him as he walked in front of me.

"The couch. Now come on." He said walking down the hall to a room to the left.

I nodded slowly and followed him like a stray cat would follow a man with food. I looked at the hallway and noticed it was plain white and had no color. As I walked into the bedroom, the white walls continued as well as the simplexes continued. The bed was made and clothes for the next day were laid out on the perfect bed, with the shoes on the floor at the bedside. Mustang walked over and put the bag down on the ground next to the bed then picked his clothes and shoes then looked at me.

"Make you're self at home." He said as he looked down and walked past me.

My eyes followed him and I nodded my head slowly then made my way to the bed. I walked over to the bed and smiled softly then placed my weak hand on the fabric. Warm tears rolled down my cheeks as my hand brushed the nice warm fabric of the bed comforter.

"I-it been months since, I-I s-slept i-in a-a b-bed." I said as I wiped my eyes with my other hand.

"You must miss your own bed then." Mustang said, watching me with his dark eyes.

I nodded and looked over at him, his mouth was turned into a frown and his eyes reflected the pain that showed in mine. I looked down then sat on the bed softly then looked toward the window. I didn't want to be stuck in this room or any room by my self, I was scared.

" Well…I'll be in the living room if you need me." Mustang said turning toward the door with his clothes for the next day.

" …Please…D-Don't go…" I said softly as I started to shake.

Mustang looked over then toward the hallway then back at me. I heard as his foot steps came toward me and stopped in front of me. I looked up at him shaking trying to calm myself down. I looked down as tears started to run down my face, and I grab onto Mustang's shirt and held it tightly.

"I'm scared…I- I don't want to be alone…H-He mite come and g-get me…" I said between sobs.

"…Its ok…You safe here ok?" Mustang said softly as I felt his hand gently go through my tangled dirty hair.

I nodded and continued to sob into this man's shirt until my eyes started to drift close slowly. My weigh fell onto Mustang as my mind and body loosen up and drifted into a peaceful place of mind, where sleep took over.

I awoke the next morning; in the bed I sat on hours before crying about how I didn't want to be alone. I sat up and closed my eyes as the first rays on sunshine shone into my eyes that haven't been use to sunlight in months. I smiled softly as the warmth shone against my face, my cool face warmed up ever so quickly. As I looked over toward the door, footstep came down the hall, my eyes widen. I quickly moved my head around looking for something to protect me; over on the bed side was a black shine. I looked over and notice a hand gun there, I quickly reached out and grabbed quickly. I handled the gun and aim to the door as it slowly creaked opened. The footsteps stopped in front of the door, as the door opened and I saw a tall figure in the doorway.

I screamed as I held the gun shaking and tears started to run down my face. The figure stepped back shocked and put its hand on something attached to its waist.

"GET AWAY! I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK!" I screamed in my horse voice

Another set of footsteps run the down the hall, and into the room, pushed the black figure out of the way and run over. The other set belong to Roy Mustang, I looked up at him as he walked over slowly.

"H-Hey its ok. Please put the gun down. M-my friend didn't mean to scare you." He said, trying to calm me down with his smooth hand movements.

I looked at him then slowly lowered the gun back down toward the bed, and kept nodding along the way. He slowly walked over and placed his large hand over my weak hand that held then gun.

"See… isn't that much better. Those things aren't meant for a nice girl like you." He said as he took the gun out of my hand and then handing to the black figure behide him.

I looked up as the figure stepped out of the shadow, and instead of being one of the beings I feared it was a blond haired, with brown eyes and in a very simple collared shirt and black dress pants. She was Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye.

"Lieutenant! Take this and make sure she doesn't get it again" Mustang said as he sat on the bed.

I looked up at him tears running down my cheeks; he gently placed his hand on my cheek and wiped the warm tears from my red cheeks. I blushed even more then looked up into his dark eyes, and started to calm down. Mustang smiled then wiped both my cheeks then stood up and walked over next to Hawkeye.

"I have to go into the office today, Lieutenant Hawkeye is going to make sure you are safe today, and will help you clean yourself up." Mustang said

He then turned and whispered something to Hawkeye then looked over his shoulder and gave a very soft smile that made my heart raced. And with that smiled he walked out of the room very swiftly; I watched him then looked down.

"I'm sorry about scaring you early Miss… I'm K-Kami" I said softly.

"Ok then Kami, I'm Riza. Let go get you cleaned up and out of those clothes." Riza Said very sweetly with a smile.

I nodded and took her hand that she offered and was taken into a world for some time where I could just relax.


End file.
